Inuyasha 58 MY WAY! :)
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hey really hope you like this one, it popped into my mind whilst eating a chocolate eclair? I hope this one is as nice as the eclair :Dx


**This is my thoughts on if inuyasha haden't opened his big mouth in episode 51 at the end! I am making some of it up sorry, I have watched the whole series twice but I have a rubbish memory, I am watching it again but my computer is being mean as I am trying to download it but I have only got up to episode 5! One part is from another story but I just love it!xxx**

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha shouted running towards her just as the big mountain giant was about to knock her off the cliff! Kagome screamed as inuyasha shoulder barged the giant off the cliff, kagome looked up and saw he was falling and reached a hand out to try and fail to catch his. "Inuyasha!" She cried looking down tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, he looked at her in a sort of shock since he wasn't expecting to fall. He loved her, he was really was falling expecting to reach his death. Did he regret saving kagome? Absolutely not! He loved her, he would do that for: miroku, shippo, sango, kirara and kaede! He would aso do it for kikyo but he didn't love love her, she was more of like a sister to him. At some point during his fall he had been wrapped up in weeds and parts of a tree, the giant was laughing and reaching out to grab him but then the it absorbed him. Inuyasha looked at it in anger and tried to wiggle free but to no avail, he looked desperatly at the sky and saw the sun rising. He was then covered in the vines of the tree, but he smashed through them as he turned back into his half demon form. "Not this time, plant!" He yelled as he destroyed the whole thing, satisfied with his victory he ran up the mountain to reunite with his friends or family as he liked to think of them as. Except kagome...

Kagome was still on the edge calling his name when miroku and shippo returned into their normal size. She looked up at them in shock. "How did we turn back miroku?" Shippo asked happy to be himself again, miroku shook his head sadly. "I think the mountain giant died along with..." He said sorrowfully, kagome finished his sentence, "Inuyasha! No no no!" She cried filled with sadness, shippo then asked the question nobody ever wanted to hear. "Is he dead?!" Miroku nodded tears making their way to his eyes, shippo started bawling. '_No...no..no! NO NO! He's not dead!_' Kagome thought tears falling freely now, but then she gasped as a glint of red caught her eye. "Inuyashas kimono...and blood! No inuyasha!" Kagome screamed covering her eyes, miroku and shippo looked over the edge to see it and they did. "Thats proof." Shippo said quietly, kagome kept shaking her head. "He left no regrets, saving you was what he wanted, nothing more." Miroku told her placing a hand on her shoulder, not knowing a certain half demon was watching them in disbelif. '_I'll be damned when such a small fall will kill me! And besides I would tell kagome how much she mean't to me before that happened. My last dying breath would be for her. Grr! So cheesy!_' But he kept listening.

"No! How can I live with that on my shoulders! He would be ok if...he hadn't met me." Kagome whispered scratching the ground her tears were falling on, inuyasha was desperate to tell her she was wrong but before he could miroku spoke. "He was indeed an idiot." Shippo then added on, "Yeah inuyasha was the biggest idiot of them all!" Kagome was silent as she stood up, then she spoke loud enough for them all to hear but the words shot through them all with a spellbounding shock. "Yeah, but he was my idiot." She then looked up at then with tears flooding her eyes, the she whispered his name. "What do you mean lady kagome you two argued more than anyone?" Miroku asked shippo nodding in agreement, kagome turned to face them. "You want the truth? I..." They all looked at her in silence then she shouted, "I LOVE HIM!" They were all taken back by her noble act. "What do mean 'love' he is dead?" Shippo asked cocking his head cutely, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "No he's not. Not to me. I will never love anyone as much as I love him, I want to see him again...now." And with that she ran to the edge of the cliff looked back at them for a mere second before jumping off the edge, inuyasha couldn't take this. He ran out. "Kagome! Stop!" Miroku and shippo looked at inuyasha happily as he jumped down to catch kagome, "Inuyasha!" They both cried happily, he smirked and saw kagome up ahead so he ran down the cliff and caught her in his arms. "I-Inuyasha?" She whispered looking up at his shocked but relieved face, he sighed and jumped back to the top of the cliff. When he put her down she launched herself straight back on him, her tears were now of joy and soaking his shirt. "INUYASHA! Your ok! Your ok! Your ok! Your ok! Your ok right?" She screamed happily then asked him at the end of her cry, he chuckled and looked up at his friends. "I'm fine. Yo miroku, shippo you miss me?" He joked laughing at their confused looks, kagome hugged him tighter latching to him refusing to let go. "Hey kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear hugging her back, she hummed in reply. He smirked then whispered again making sure the others couldn't hear him, "Love you too." She gasped in shock and looked at his face which was now very close to hers, he smirked. She blushed in embarrassment, "Y-You heard that?" He nodded now blushing himself, she smirked and pulled his locks and kissed him. Everyone stared at them in shock, inuyashas amber eyes widening in suprise then close in content. When they broke apart inuyasha said, "Well," he chuckled, "that was new."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!xx**


End file.
